Assassin's Creed: Ricerca di Amore
by Hichigolvr
Summary: Ichigo Ezio Kurosaki Auditore is a high class Assassin who feels like he is not allowed to fall in love. Will a chance of fate bring him to protect someone else besides his love for his country? -Based on the video game Assassin's Creed-
1. I am Ichigo Ezio Kurosaki Auditore

_**Well… my friend got this shoved in my head and I couldn't get it out! . I have been OBSESSED with Toby Turners walkthrough for Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood. So my friend said I should make an Ichihime fan fic based on it. I couldn't help it! Hate me or not I don't care! I'm a girl but I love the assassins creed video game and I nerded all over the floor when I saw the Assassin's Creed Revelations trailer. Lol well I know most people don't know the game but... I will explain it later in the story. OK! I will shut up and start writing! **_

_**full summary: **_**_Ichigo Ezio Kurosaki Auditore is a high class Assassin who feels like he is not allowed to fall in love. Will a chance of fate bring him to protect someone else besides his love for his country and his duty to take back Roma from the hated Borgia that killed his mother? Ichigo "Ezio" is thrown into a battle for love and hate. Meeting new people and making new friends. will he soon reilize that all of his training from his grandfather Altair was supposed to be used to protect a girl or will he go crazy for power and kill everything in his path including the girl that loves him for him? -Based on the video game Assassin's Creed.-_**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Disclaimers:**_

_**I do not own bleach! Tite kubo does!**_

_**I do not own Assassin's Creed! That belongs to is respected owners!**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**An assassin's grip on his sword is tight, but his love for another human is tighter. –Hichigolvr TeeHee**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

'Another fucking assignment?' I mentally cursed. Sometimes being an assassin sucked! Sure it was awesome to know that I was the most wanted male to be put in jail and to know that any woman would die to have me ask for their hand. But I had no time for love. Sometimes I wanted to sit back and relax. Maybe become a father. That would be nice… but no. I couldn't have the luxury to fall in love. I was Ichigo Ezio Kurosaki. Most people just call me Ezio. Sure I was Japanese but I was half Italian. That's where the assassin kicks in. my mother was Italian and my dad is Japanese. My job called upon me at quite a young age it all started on that one dreadful day.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mommy?" I shook her body repeatedly "Mommy wake up! We need to go home before the guards see us!" I tried pulling at her unresponsive body. <em>

_The Borgia took over my home land. It was supposed to me my land! Years of Auditore's lived and ruled this land and I was next in line. I didn't want the Kurosaki name. I wanted the Auditore name. The Auditore's are the highs of classes men but they risk their lives to become high killers. Assassins. My great grandfather Altair told me with a big smile that I would be able to protect the ones I loved. I was overjoyed, I could protect my mother. But when the day came that she needed to be protected… I didn't have the power that Altair promised me. I hated the Borgia they took everything away from me. My line to the Auditore throne, I would be a kind noble men. _

"_Mommy?" I asked only to receive a silent reply. Tears stung at the end of my eyes. I heard the clank of metal on metal. Amour hitting and gridding against each other. That sound meant death._

"_Ichigo… stay quiet and hold on to my robes." I turned around to find Altair wearing the robes of the assassins. Plain assassins white. I could not see his eyes for they were covered by the hoods shadow that cast a heavy felling upon my heart. I saw wet streaks down his face. 'Mom… no… no this can't be right! She's not dead! No… no… no... NO!' I yelled in my small head. Altair grabbed my mother and picked her up. He grabbed me by the color of my shirt and pulled me up to the roof. _

"_Stay here and watch your mother's body. I will be right back." He said as his wrists pulled up and hidden blades slid out of his forearm guards. He looked down at one of the three Borgia soldiers inspecting the blood stain. Then… he jumped. I heard screams of the man as the blade slid down his throat , further, further, blood splat out of the man's mouth and he landed on the floor with a silent 'thud' the other men yelled an drew their blades. Altair pulled out his sword and the metal clanged together. But my grandpa was stronger than that, he twirled around on the man's back and stabbed another in the chest. Blood sprayed everywhere. My stomach turned at the scene that unraveled before me but I didn't dare look away. The first man yelled louder as his comrade fell into a puddle of his own blood. A single swing ended the whole fight. Altair swung and blood hit his pale face. Sure he was a grandfather but he was in no way was 'old'. He climbed back up to me and my mother picking her up once again. He picked me up on his shoulders and jumped from building to building._

'_I'm sorry Ichigo.'_

* * *

><p>Yesh. I hated the training but the result of Altair's rough training was worth it. I could run at full sprint for three miles, my body could react to anything that was thrown at it. I was glad. I could protect my family. I ran a tired hand through my bright orange hair under my pitch black hood that covered my face. I walked out of the building to enjoy the last of this day. I walked down the streets of people. Some turning and bowing at me, others blushing and giggling to themselves. It was so peaceful. 'I want to go for a run on the roofs… should I?' I asked 'Altair will kill me… oh well.' I said with a smirk upon my face. It was always fun to free run. I ran and jumped upon a wall, grabbing a small league that hung out. With sure steady hands I grabbed the window above me and quickly climbed up. It was nice in the new palace area but I didn't like the feeling I was getting today. It didn't feel… right… Altair told me that assassins must always follow their feelings. For they would be the sharpest weapon that we can have. I jumped from roof to roof and then finally getting to the outer wall. I saw a latter there waiting for me. I jumped up and grabbed it with one hand.<p>

"Ichigo Ezio Kurosaki Auditore! Get down here this instant!" I heard Altair's yells from down below.

"I'm checking up on the guards! Relax! When I'm down I'll go and see what the Borgia are doing over in the hills! I understand my mission and I won't fail!" I yelled as I climbed upwards towards the ledge.

"You better be in that haystack of the other side of this wall when you're done!"

"Awww! Why do I have to jump!" I asked angrily. I hated jumping off cliffs into haystacks sure I had to do it all the time but I couldn't just jump off.

"Because you're an Auditore! We jump! Not climb down like you lazy ass!" he yelled as he walked away. People bowed and he kissed ladies hands as they bowed, showing gratitude. I want to be a gentleman like him.

I finally got to the top of the wall and climbed over. All is good. Wait what's that? I jumped off the edge to land on the walkway.

"Um Fidelio?" I asked a guard that was one of my only friends.

"Oh hey Ezio. Nice to see you here, and yes?"

"What is that?" I asked pointing to a large wooden structure.

"Oh-no. This is not good. Ezio please go tell your grandfather to get ready for battle. This battle with go down in history for the battle of 1503!" he yelled as he ran to tell the other guards. Though I hated it I found the nearest ledge that was used by us assassins to train jumping. I climbed to the top with fast movements though they felt so slow. I crouched to the end of the ledge and prepared myself for a jump gathering all my strength and jumped. I landed in the haystack nicely but quickly jumped out and started running on the roofs.

'Please don't let me be too late!' I yelled inside my head. This is not going to end well.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Sooo… Whatca think? Good? Bad? Leave a review down below! I want to hear you comments! I read this 7 times so if there is a mistake is Fan fictions fault… well please review! And I will only come out with chapter two if this gets (at least) 3 reviews! TeeHee! Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**_

_**~Hichigolvr signing out!**_


	2. Attack

_**Lol I'm back and butter than ever! Lol sorry I just had to say that anyways, before you read the story I just wanted to say… I've gotten some interesting reviews… I know I'm not the best writer in the world. But it makes me happy to know that you guys take the time to write a review on the story! And all your helping tips is useful too. I'm trying my best truly I am but I don't really need a beta reader for those of you that told me to look it. I'm trying to make this chapter longer and action packed, I PROMISE next chapter will have more romance and less blood for those of you that don't like gory stories I'm doing my best on not making it too gory**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimers:<strong>_

_**I do not own Bleach Tite Kubo does!**_

_**I do not own Assassin's Creed, which belongs to its respectful owners.**_

_**You'd think an assassin wouldn't have a fan following but he does.**__**  
><strong>__**Laurell K. Hamilton**__**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"Altair!" I yelled as I burst though the palace doors.<p>

"Ichigo! What did I tell you your mission was? I'm in an important meeting!" Altair yelled back as he stood up from his chair. I stopped to look at the female looking at me with wide eyes on the other side of the table that Altair was sitting at.

"Who's the beauty?" I said trailing off of the issue at hand.

"This is Orihime Inoue. She's a dear friend of the Auditores'." He said sitting back down as the female stood up.

"Hello Mr. Auditore. I'm Orihime Inoue. I work for your family." She said bowing. "I'm very happy to meet you." She said as she looked up at me smiling. I gawked back at her.

This woman had on a very fitted dress showing her curses in every way. Her long auburn hair was long and it was at least to her waist. Her hair was pulled back slightly out of her face and the hair was held to the back of her head with two small hair pins.

'What could Altair want with her?' I asked in my head. The female must have seen the questionable look in my eyes for she swung her hands back in forth of her chest with a slight blush on her face.

"S-sorry! Would you rather be called Kurosaki then Auditore!" she asked with her blush deepening.

"N-no its fine call me Ezio or Ichigo." I said shuddering like a mad man.

'Cool it Kurosaki! She's just a normal girl! Well she isn't entirely normal…' I said trailing off in my head.

"She works as a potential assassin. She's still in training but the only way I can think of her being an assassin is that she seduces men into dark alley ways then murders them… but the only problem is that she's so incident that she can't even seduce a man." Altair said chuckling to himself.

Orihime's already red face went even redder and she looked away from my curious ones. I got lost temporally in deep seas of gray eyes. She turned around to hide her face. Her bright orange dress flowed around her and got lifted a little bit up her mid thigh. My face burned up. I shook my hood and walked to her.

"Sorry if I frightened you I would love to see you another time Mrs. Inoue."

"Oh I believe you are mistaken. I'm not married nor am I engaged." She said looking at me in the eyes her face a slight natural red.

"Oh I thought with someone with your beauty would have a husband." I saw out of the corner of my eyes Altair pointed at me and winked. Then he acted as though he grabbed ones hand and bent down to kiss it slightly. I laughed in my mind.

'Was he giving me tips?'

My father walked into view as whistled to Orihime. She quickly broke eye contact with me and turned to my father.

"Mr. Kurosaki! I didn't see you there!" Orihime said as she walked up to him.

"It is quite the pleaser My Lady." He said as he told her hand in his and kissed it slightly, earning a giggle from Orihime.

"My Lady was my idiot of a son mean to you?" he said turning to me.

"N-no! Not at all! Mr. Auditore was very nice to me!" she said objecting what my father said.

"So what do you think of the lug nut?" he said smiling at me. "I want your true opinion. Here lets go for a walk." He said smiling as he dragged her out of them room to the hallway that leads to the small flower garden that was put there for memory of my mother's death.

"My lords! The Borgia! They're here! Right outside of our walls!" yelled a very sweaty messenger man as he burst through the big palace doors.

"What?" yelled a now very serious Altair. Just then the loud shrill of canons shot of. The in pact his the roof of the palace and throw us all to the ground.

"Hurry! We don't have much time! Go hurry and evacuate the area and quick! Use the secret tunnel out of the city and get everyone to Florence! Ichigo and I will stay behind to defend the city. Ichigo hold them off until I get Mario. Hurry and get some of your weapons." He yelled at me as the messenger quickly ran out.

"Someone still here? I need help someone's injured!" my father limped into the room holding an unconscious, bloody Orihime. "Good! You guys are still here! Ichigo! The Borgia solders attacked us when we were talking. They came up behind Orihime and stabbed her. Please son I fought them off the best I could! Their running after me!" heavy foot steps and clanks of metal hit each other. Swords in their cases hitting their masters legs as they made a mad dash into the room.

"Assassinos! Get them!" the guards said pointing to me and Altair.

"Ichigo run and get your weapons now! I'll hold them off!" he said as he lifted his wrists and his hidden blades slid out with a slight screeching sound.

I ran to my father's side and asked for Orihime to protect her though I didn't know how to heal anyone.

"Here," he said as he handed her to me. Mario my uncle ran into the room and started fighting the others off with Altair. " I need you to go to your bedroom grab all the weapons that fit on your body and escape the building through your bedrooms window. Got it?"

"But dad I can't just leave you, Altair, and Mario to defend yourselves!" I yelled as he shoved me up the slightly ruined stair case.

"Hurry, we don't have much time now!" I shoved me up then pulled out his dried bloody sword then went to join Altair who apparently lost his hidden blades and know was fighting with his sword and throwing knives. Some of the other guards didn't want me to get away that easily so they stopped mid battle and ran to follow me. I put Orihime on my back and placed her head on my shoulder. She mumbled a name in her sleep that I couldn't quite hear… but now wasn't the time to be thinking of such blasphemy. I grabbed two throwing knives from the holder on my right hip. I flung them at the two closest people and hit them directly in the chest. Their blood flew up in the air hitting the others in the eyes and their dead body tripping them and their blades stabbing them in their hearts. I took my chances and throw a smoke bomb on the floor. Confusing the other men that made it out of the death trap set by their comrades.

I held onto Orihime thighs felling the softness of her skin as her dress lifted up. Her hair falling from her face onto my chest as I sprinted up the stairs. A scream was heard from the steps of the palaces door as one of my father's trustful assassin recruits stabbed a guard by jumping off the ceiling. I jumped into my room as another cannon ball hit the building. I laid the female on my bed as I ran around the room finding all the weapons that I stored in there. I had two extra hidden blades and swords of all sorts so I placed some of the weapons on Orihime's body. The swords I placed on my back.

I quickly grabbed the female and used the gun on my fore-arm protectors that also concealed my hidden blades, and shot the stained glass window. Shattering it to millions of little facets, the picture of the Brotherhood symbol shattered and was no more! I jumped out the window landing on the ceiling then dodged an incoming cannon ball that threatened to put us in danger. My objective now was to get her to safety and out of the city.

"Theres the Assassino! Kill him!" two guards yelled to their group of five subordinates. I rolled my eyes and jumped on the roofs trying to make them lose sight of me. i finally reached the buildings that lead to the walls that surrounded the city. But I couldn't get up there with the beauty on my back. I had my eyes naturally fix on a ledge; underneath it was a bale of hay.

'Stupid ancestors. Always naturally take over my brain and force me to do things I don't like.' I grumbled inside my head as I took the Orihime off of my back and tucked her in my arms and I ran up to the ledge that called my name. I made sure I had a tight grip on her. I pulled her closer to my face just realizing her beautiful features. She looked so… so fragile… I shook my head and pulled her face closer to my neck. Feeling her hot labored breath against my nape made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I crouched on the tip of the stone structure then jumped off of it. Just then an eagle flew under me and squeaked and made eye contact. Just what was that bird? Time seemed to stop as the bird flew around our falling bodies.

We landed softly in the hay stack. Her overheated body on top mine. The wound on her hip seemed to be infected and I had no idea how to take care of wounds and injuries. I pulled her out of the hay stack and put her gently on my back being careful of the newly found wound. I knew she had a stomach wound but not a hip and shoulder wound. The eagle flew down and acted as though it was pointing to a horse in the stables. I hastily walked over to where it was pointing awkwardly at. Turns out here was a horse. I slung my body on the horses back and put Orihime in front of me; making sure she wouldn't fall off. The bird flew on and I followed it to the entrance that was now filled with six faces. One I knew; Mario.

Rage filled me as I saw the face of the man that held my uncle captive; Cesare Borgia.

"Ichigo Ezio Kurosaki Auditore! Look I have you beloved uncle and the Apple of Eden!" he yelled laughing. "Your father and your grandfather escaped from me but left behind your beloved uncle!" he laughed louder as he held up the Apple. "I can control your forces! Prepare to lose this battle Ezio!" he yelled and pulled out his sword. "Where are you?" he loudly yelled; his voice echoing off the walls. "Come fight me you coward! I know you're watching!"

It took all my strength to not charge over there and rip his face off!

"Fine! Act that way you Assassino puttana!" I gritted my teeth. I was NOT an assassin whore. He pulled his blade to my uncles throat. "say good bye~" he said smiling; and I froze. The moonlight hid the blade and reflected Mario's face of non horror. "Any last words to your Puttana?" he asked as he inched the blade closer to Mario's throat.

"Remember nephew. 'Where you stand, and how you move, can make ALL the difference'. Good luck young Assassino." and with that Cesare pulled his sword; decapitating my uncle.

'_Good bye… Mario…'_

and with that I tightened my grip on Orihime and quickly but quietly left the city. I rode the tired horse out of the area. Dead bodies lay all over the floor. 'Cliank!' I looked up just in time to see 4 arrows come flying at me. They pierced right through my armor and stuck in my body. I covered my face in Orihime back to suppress a scream in pain as another arrow hit my back. Warm liquid ran down my body staining it. I loaded my gun and shot at a dark figure moving. A scream filled the air and the body fell on the floor. The dark clouds boomed and rain became to fall. The horse continued to trot along and the rain fell heavier. My vision became hazy. My grip on Orihime loosened but my arms wound themselves back around her waist as we fell on the floor. Rain pelted my face and I slowly took off my coat and placed it on Orihime. Then I slumped my head back…

_and everything faded to black_

* * *

><p><em><strong>so were you disappointed in chapter two? Was it good? Bad? Leave a review! And please I understand that I make errors. I understood that by all the reviews about how many errors I made T.T well tell me what you think of Orihime as an assassin (sort of. She's more of a spy.) and I won't tell you guys what Orihime said that Ichigo didn't quite hear… TeeHee I'm soooo evil! I will later explain what the apple of Eden is. That object has a really important meaning. So yea! Leave a review please!<strong>_

_**~Hichigolvr signing out!**_


	3. Recovering

_**Hey guys I'm back. I'm kinda tired because I just finished a compare and contrast essay for this book we're reading in school. So sorry if this doesn't reach your expectations. I would have updated yesterday but my parents we're coming home from Hawaii so I had to clean the whole freaking house and it was bad because I nerded all over the floor when I saw Tobuscus's literal trailer for Assassin's Creed revelations signature edition on TV. I was laughing so hard well thanks for all the reviews and I will try to make this a little more slightly Ichihime. Because all my other stories usually jump right into Ichihime and I want this to be a little slower. My friend –DJGin- hates me for making this not as Ichihime as my other ones but HONEY BAGER DON'T GIVE A S***! Well please review at the bottom and I hope you like it**_

_**~Hichigolvr**_

000*000*000*000*000

_I do not own Bleach. That belongs to Tite kubo._

_I do not own Assassin's Creed but I wish I could own Altaïr ._

"_Power is no blessing in itself, except when it is used to __protect__ the innocent.__"_

_-Jonathan swift_

000*000*000*000*000

I woke up upon light hitting my face. I shielded the light with my hand but my movement shot pain up my spine and sent shivers down my legs. I groaned out in pain and clutched the sheets at my side.

'Wait… sheets?' I thought as I examined my surroundings only to find a small room with wide windows. I looked to my left and saw the auburn beauty breathing in labored breathes. A small petite female with black hair came striding in and took a bucket from the nearby bench. She leant down and put a horrid smelling cream on a cut that extended from Orihime's lower right breast and down her abdomen and ceased at her left hip. Her body looked as fragile as a father as her chest rose and fell quickly; sweat appeared on her forehead as she muttered words in her sleep. Blood oozed out of its trim as her face tightened and she whimpered.

"I have come to believe that you are hurting her." I said as chocolate rolled off my tongue. 'How peculiar… she seems not to have noticed me.'

"Who's the doctor here, you or me? Hold your tongue _Assassino_." I gritted my teeth at this smart ass remark.

A male with a broad chest threw the cloth supporting as a door back and barged over to the black haired female's side. The male had tattoos covering his body -or so it seemed- and bright red hair which was pulled back in a high _coda di cavallo._

"Hello?" I asked in an annoyed tone. "Can you guys tell me where I am?"

"You're in _Roma, Italia_. My name is Rukia and his name is Renji. We… um found you on the road bleeding and you had a fever so we took you to here considering that this is where you where heading."

"Yes tis it was. But enlighten me… how strong are the Templars control here?" I asked. I haven't been to Roma since I was still a child, before the Templars took control of it.

You see the Templars are people that beat the indecent and take advantage of the women here. Sure there was the Borgia but the Borgias where a small part of the templar army. Templars goal is to dominate the world and find the Apple of Eden. But of course they needed the pope in order to obtain a step in this war. So they ran to Rodrigo Borgia. That son of a bitch is the father of Cesare, Lucrezia, Juan, and Jofré Borgia. Cesare twisted love story is that he married his sister Lucrezia AND their father blessed their wedding! Twisted right? Well Cesare has his own army now and commands all of _Roma_ and most of _Italia_, or so a little birdie told me.

"Well it is wreaking very slowly. But I believe that there was a massive change in the army, because there are solders on every corner!" she said as she stared wrapping Orihime's injury. After she finished her job she started to clothe Orihime's torso. I slammed my head on the pillow. I closed my eyes then I thought of my clothes.

"Where's my assassins uniform!" I yelled as I bolted up right ignoring the stares I got and the pain that threatened to spill over.

"It was tattered and covered in blood. Sure it was pitch black but you could see the blood from a mile away. So I hid it and someone I presume knew you and handed me this an told me to give it to you." She walked behind Orihime and grabbed a pile of silky white cloth. She handed it to me and I proceeded to unfold it. The uniform was like any other one but this one had a little more flare to it. It had a one shoulder cape that was white also but it had pure red underneath it, with a shoulder guard to hold it. The assassins' symbol was the belt that wrapped around a blood red cloth that was to be wrapped around the lower torso. Two red strips of cloth came out from under the bottom of the top of the uniform and the outfit ended with two pant skirts that came together to form the illusion of a full dress.

"Thank you. Can you please describe this person that gave this to you?" I asked as I stood up and began to put on the time consuming outfit.

"Ahhh sorry, like you, he concealed his face with a hood. I'm sorry."

"_Grazie__per__ogni cosa__. __tis__è stato molto__utile. _i shall be taking my leave with Orihime now." I yanked the white hood over my head. And walked towards orihime clothed body. She too was wearing a uniform but hers was shorter and more reviling then mine.

"ahh but arent you forgeting somthing?" i looked at the male that finally spoke up and my eyes followed where his hand gustered to a table full of weapons.

"of course! Thank you for reminding me!" i briskly walked over to it and grabbed my hidden blades. "hold on... there was two! What happened to the other one?" i asked them while quickly shoving the hidden blades in their small sheaths at my red waist band.

"we only found those on you. i swear we didnt take anything." Then i remembered the moments before my uncle was murdered before my eyes. HE had my other hidden blade but the one he had was broken. Most likey because that one held blue prints for a new hidden blade that i was supposed to give to Leonardo da Vinci. How foolish of me to not remember to give those to him. Those where from Altairs libary! Idiot!

"well thank you anyways. Tis it was very nice of you to take us in." I said as i lifted orihime into my arms.

"oh and before you leave," the female dubbed Rukia grabbed my shoulder. "the man that gave me your uniform also gave me orihimes so that is why she looks like an everyday courtisan." And with that she let go.

"Arrivederci. E ricordare la vittoria ai ASSASSINI!" as i said that Iwalked out into the warming rays of sun light. Altair's wise words hit me like a bullet _"__A'shaia wak akla mukla bel kullukum mumkin" _those words rung in my ears. I wasn't very good at Arabic but he told me what it means anyways. _Nothing is true, everything is permitted.  
><em>"Sooo... where do i find The Order?"

000*000*000*000*000

_**Horrible i know! Please leave a review down below and i leave you with one more dose of other langues. Hichigolvr out! **_

Tranlations:

_Assassino: Assassin_

_coda di cavallo: ponytail_

_Roma: Rome_

_Italia: Italy_

_Grazie__per__ogni cosa__. __tis__è stato molto__utile:_ _thank you for every thing. tis it was very helpful  
><em>_arrivederci. e ricordare la vittoria ai ASSASSINI!: goodbye. And remember VICTORY TO THE ASSASSINS_!  
><em>"A'shaia wak akla mukla bel kullukum mumkin": [can be translated as] Nothing is true, Everything is permitted [or] <em>_Nothing is real forever, but everything is possible_

_**This is going to be awkward because I already left but…**_

_**~Hichigolvr signing off!**_


	4. The Burdens We Carry

_**Yes I know it's been a long time since I updated but I thought I should drop this story an update I'm being forced back to almost 1 update a month ( and sometimes not till a couple of months…)and I think I'm going to update my other story (Love in the Form of a Strawberry) every other month and switch the months back in forth then I will update. My friends and I have created a YouTube channel where we do random stuff for enjoyment. So Sam, Kelly, Kayla, DJGin (you will learn this persons gender and name if you watch our vlogs) and me! [you will learn my name if you watch! ;)] so it will be up in awhile the channel "random427613" is our user name so it won't be that famous but if you want to watch some when we get some videos up (I will notify you if you send me a PM) yah yah yah if you are still reading this THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR TAKING THE TIME! I'm so grateful! OHAND YOU MUST READ THIS: THERE IS MUCH ITALIAN IS THIS CHAPTER, but there are translations at the bottom of the page before the end authors note**_

"God damn it all to hell! Why the hell is it so fucking hard to find the son of bitch tunnel? _Cazzo!_" I yelled on the top of yet another view point that showed nothing more than the scenery of _Roma_.

Orihime was now awake but I pestered her to stay down on the lower roofs and watch out for guards.

"Ichigo Auditore!" Orihime squeaked from down below me. Her eyes held such light or so it seems from 45 feet in the air. She laughed a hearty laugh that touched her smile warmly. "I didn't know you had such colorful vocabulary." She looked up at me and smiled. "Well besides your tongue have you finished looking around?"

Smirking under my hood at the eagle flying around me, I turned my attention back to the auburn haired beauty under the building I was looking out of. "yeah, I'm almost done I want to do another quick scan." I said back to her.

"Ok because I think the guards we killed are going to be replaced soon." She replied with worry threaded in her voice. I wanted to hurry up and get down from there quickly. I began to scan the city that was turning into ruins by the day.

Stopping mid fly the eagle dropped down the building and landed on a small tunnel like building with the letters "S.P.Q.R." on the top of it. I racked my brain for the meaning of the letters. Wasn't it "Senatus Populusque Romanus"! That's it! "The Senate and the Roman People" my god I haven't heard that saying since I was a child. It had a small door and a torch on the top of the rectangle building. A man walked up to the bird and it jumped off the top and landed on the man's arm. He attached a note on its ankle and lifted it in the air. The bird that follows me to every tall building; flew over to me and I held out my arm.

The eagle landed on it and it looked at me in the eyes. Fire and loyalty laid in it depths as I took the note attached to its ankle.

_Noi siamo qui, e siamo in attesa._

_Vieni a svelare I segreti nascosti dagli occhi _

_Prendere il volo come l'aquila e…_

_INCONTRARE GLI ASSASSINI_

_Siamo consapevoli che Ichigo Ezio Kurosaki Auditore sono qui nella nostra citta. Tu e Orihime Inoue hanno permesso di entrare nel Gilda. _

_Un assassino amico_

_Vivere il nostro credo._

The letter ended with the infamous assassins symbol in a blood red.

"Typical assassin." I muttered under my breath. Tucking the letter in my pocket on the back of my waist; I took a breath of air and looked at the bird still perched upon my arm. It looked back at me and opened its wings to take flight. It soured up and landed on Orihime's extended out for him. Sighing as I looked for the always conveniently placed bale of hay. Who ever put those there I will need to thank them one day.

Gathering power in my legs I took a sky dive and flipped in the air so I would land back first in the hay. A "Leap of Faith" I was told it's called. It says that we Assassins do not fear death but rather embrace it. The acrobatic move itself consisted of a vertical leap, with a completely straight back, followed by a body-roll in mid-air to allow the one performing it to land on his or her back. The "Leap of Faith" was integral for the members of the Assassin Order, and served as a requirement for their initiation, along with the cutting of their left ring finger for the hidden blade. I was lucky that in my younger days that I had a good friend named Leonardo Da Vinci.

Da Vinci was very talented at decoding the Codex pages (A guide to the inner workings of our Order- its origin, purpose, and techniques. Our Creed if you will.) The codex pages were torn out of the book and were scattered all around Firenze, Venice, Roma, and The Auditore Villa. Da Vinci is still a close friend of mine, but I have had no word of him. He took a codex page that I had found and he decoded it. Transforming the hidden blade from the removal of a finger to a wrist activated lethal weapon. Taking the creator of the codex pages dreams into reality.

Jumping out of the hay and whistling a low whistle to tell Orihime she was clear for the leap. She let the bird fly off and took steps back from the edge of the roof, she began to run and she performed a leap of faith. Landing in the bale of hay with the basket that contained hay and now her, she jumped out of the hay and bumped into me and we fell to the floor with a small 'thump'.

"A-ah I'm s-s-sorry Kurosaki-kun!" she stuttered. I noticed how she used my sir name. Where did she come from?

"Ah it's nothing to get so worked up about Ms. Inoue." I said raising my hand up to put a finger to her lips to stop her constant shuddering. I noticed how she looked at me and then closed her eyes with a beat red color that filled her face. She was still wearing the courtesan outfit that Rukia dressed her in so not to arouse suspicion from guards (it was not uncommon to see a male holding an unconscious _puttana_). My eyes slow ran along her jaw line, down her slender and soft looking neck, lower to her color bone and down her shirt where her chest lay exposed. Gulping I couldn't take my eyes from the creamy skin that spilled over the top of her dress as her slim body with sharp curves laid upon my firm, rough one. Her body gave off such warmth that warmed me to the bone. Oh that skin looked so soft. I wanted to lift my hand and brush it upon the creamy color to test if it feels as good as it looks.

I shook my head, shaking off my thoughts before they got dirtier. Orihime is probably _impegnato. _That's just my luck. Finding such a beautiful woman so close in my grasp, and then it turns out she's married to another man and wanted to use me.

Just like Senna. She ripped out my heart; twisted it in ways that tore it from the inside. I fell apart into a shaking mess. I couldn't move from the place on my bed. Refusing to eat, move, and even blink. How could I let her talk me into killing that man? He was indecent! Not a templar, not a cheater nor a beater. He was just a regular, loving husband.He loved her and I killed him. She tricked me. Saying that she loved me and would repay me in a higher price then what I did for her. Damn hormones they still get the best of me today. Being an egger virgin I accepted.

_I killed the man and the blood ran down my face. Dripping off my blade, falling to the floor with quiet dripping sounds. The man's face stuck in the face of horror when I appeared to him with my white hood, coving my face and casting a shadow that hid everything but my piercing smile. Fireworks hit the sky with a loud bang, covering his screams for mercy as I slowly walked towards him my smile widening with each step. I stopped to give him the peace of my face._

"_What the hell is wrong with your eyes?" he screamed at me. "You're not human! No human has bright gold eyes with black sclera! Just what the hell are you?" he screamed at me. I stopped moving._

'_What? I have chocolate brown eyes. Not gold. I have a white sclera not black. What is this man talking about?' apparently at that time he showed up. My bloodlust. He came and practically killed every guard in sight. Laughing when they would slice at us, when their blood would hit our face. He was always there but I still don't know what triggered him. _All I hope is that he leaves Ms. Inoue alone. I don't know much about her but she's sweet even if she's killed a man before. We all have our burdens we have to carry. When she's willing to tell me I will listen.

_And maybe I can help carry her when she is lost… _

_**Translations:**_

_**Cazzo: fuck it.**_

_**Noi siamo qui, e siamo in attesa.: we are here and we are waiting. **_

_**Vieni a svelare I segreti nascosti dagli occhi: come and unlock the secrets hidden for the eyes.**_

_**Prendere il volo come l'aquila e…: take flight like the eagle and…**_

_**INCONTRARE GLI ASSASSINI: MEET THE ASSASSINS**_

_**Siamo consapevoli che Ichigo Ezio Kurosaki Auditore sono qui nella nostra citta. Tu e Orihime Inoue hanno permesso di entrare nel Gilda:**_

_**We are aware that you Ichigo Ezio Kurosaki Auditore are here in our city. You and Orihime Inoue have permission to enter the Guild**_

_**Un assassino amico: An assassin friend**_

_**Vivere il nostro credo: live by our creed.**_

_**Puttana: whore**_

_**Impegnato: Engaged **_

_**Again I'm sorry for no updates in like… what.. 4 months? I don't know but review down below!**_

**\ 7**

**\ 7**

**\ 7**

**\ 7**

**.**


	5. Finding the Brotherhood

**Uh….. Hello there….. Hi…. It's been a LONG time…. yeah… sorry. School and being a high school freshy… yeah. Sorry for not updating my bro took my Xbox (no video games D:). Got addicted to minecraft (PC gaming FTW) Blah blah blah blah lots of stupid and fun stuff. But anyways let's get down ;D **

**(Btw DJGinProductions and me are bout that thug life)**

**ALSO! TRANSLATIONS ON BOTTOM OF STORY AFTER 2****ND**** AUTHORS NOTE!**

**I do not own bleach that belongs to Kubo-sensei**

**I do not own Assassin's Creed that belongs to Ubisoft, Ubigabe and other wonderful people. **

_It's the simple moments that capture my heart. I can't breathe and I fall head over heels…_

_~Me_

Orihime and I ran into the strange building in which the eagle was perched on top of.

"_Signore_ Auditore, what do you think is down here?"

"In Firenze there were underground tunnels; mazes really… they lead through to other parts of the city. They were always hard to navigate. But if you could you would find the heart of the brotherhood."

We slowed down rather quickly; Orihime's hip wound was preventing her from being able to run. We began walking. Well I was walking she was limping.

"Orihime, stop." I added after a few moments in time

"W-what for?" she said.

I carefully placed her on my back. I stayed conscious of her wound.

"We will move quicker this way. Trust me, just relax and we will hopefully be there soon." I knew she was tired; so was I. my eyelids where extremely heavy and I was fighting to keep them open and to pay attention. But I just had to stay awake for Orihime. She needed me right now. I eventually heard her breathing slowing and her body growing limp. She fell asleep quickly. We didn't get good medical treatment so I guess she still has an infection. I took my free hand and touched her forehead. Yep, she was burning up all right. I needed to get her to a good doctor soon…

_Those simple moments…_

It felt like hours. Winding in and out of the tunnels was tiring. My body was starting to give out. My normally silent steps started to drag and slide with an uncomfortable noise echoing of the walls. A constant ring was going on throughout my ears and I started getting a headache.

"GAH!" I yelled as a deep wound in my shoulder reopened; Pouring blood over my white clothes and on Orihime's sleeping body.

"Who's there?" I heard a voice flowing towards me from a tunnel in front of me. I stopped instantly. The voice sounded cold and unsettling. Sending shivers up my spine. I quietly moved into the dull shadows.

"I said 'Who's there?' don't make me repeat myself." Somehow the voice seemed oddly familiar. It reminded me of this theft I met in Venice…

"La Volpe?" I asked. La volpe was the head of the thief guild. He moved to Roma along with Machiavelli before the attack on my villa where I lost my uncle Mario. Though he acted cold toward others he has a tendency to trick you out of your money. It suits him though.

"Ezio!" I heard quick movement toward me.

'_Grazie a dio_…' I thought.

"Ezio," La Volpe walked into place. As always he wore his caped light brown hood which covered his face enough by not enough to us assassins. It told us that he was on our side but he wasn't an assassin himself. The brown clothes with the gold embroidery shined brightly in the flicking light of the torch on the wall. Casting shadows over me and Orihime. "It took you long enough _stupido_." He said with a smirk. "Now come out of the shadows, let's get you to the brotherhood." I dragged myself out. I was caked with blood; the scary part about it was my own blood. Several of my wounds opened themselves and covered me in a blood smeared assassins robe.

"_Mio dio! _Ezio what happened to you?" he gasped. Sensing another person with me; he reached behind me and grabbed Orihime carefully in his arms. "Come quickly Machiavelli will help you and this _bellezza_." I growled at him mentally.

We slowly staggered our way towards a bright light in the center of the tunnel ahead.

"Machiavelli! I found Ezio! He and the _Cortessa_ are here and both are badly injured." La Volpe yelled as we reached the bright light. It hurt my eyes due to the quick change in the lighting.

"Ezio! It's good to see you! But you seem worse for wear _mio buno amico._"

"Doctor, now please." I said in between pants. "Get the girl first. Then me." I myself dragged over to a chair and sat in it with a grunt. My back fell hard on the back of the chair, causing me to wince in pain. Every breath, every blink hurt.

I rolled my head to check up on Orihime. The _medico _sporting his usual big beaked mask began to work on Orihime's wounds. I looked at her peaceful face. She wasn't as banged up as me, but I didn't care. She needed help faster.

My eyelids began to droop and cover my worn eyes. I fought to stay awake but I lost so much blood… I couldn't fight the darkness much longer, and I blacked out. Falling into internal darkness…

_Moments that capture my heart…_

I awoke with a sudden jerk, beads of sweat rolling down my face. I looked to my right and saw a window with a faint glow of moonlight breaking through the almost black night. I felt a warm presence to my left and I jerked my head left and down. My eyes fell upon a sleeping beauty with her hair tossed in curls and over her pillow. My brain caught up to my eyes and I noticed that beauty was an assassin in training known as Orihime Inoue.

"Machiavelli! _Che Dio mi aiuti_! Why would you put me in a bed with such a _sessualmente allettante_ female?" I shouted in my head. I laid back down slowly in defeat. Orihime moved her sleep and she wrapped a lazy arm across my naked torso. She mumbled my name which made my breath hitch in my throat. Why would she say my name? Is she thinking about me? Does this mean she likes me? Thoughts raced through my mind and I couldn't keep up.

I took the chance to get close to her. I turned towards her sleeping body and rested my chin on her head. She was warm and I was kind of cold, so I pulled her closer. I looked up at the wall and saw the three rules of the creed.

"Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent. Hide in plain sight. Never compromise the brotherhood." I remember those three rules were everywhere throughout villa Auditore.

Altaïr once said that he remembers those sayings as a child himself and how he questioned his creed with his father was executed in front of him when he was seven. His past was the darkest of them all. His wife dying because of him, his second son killed by his fellow assassins. He couldn't protect his only love. I promised myself when he told me those stories that I would do my best to protect every innocent woman. Including the thieves and _puttanas _every one of them.

_Including my only love…_

_**Well thank you. Sorry I took so long. Lots of stuff in my life. Well PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW they encourage me and make me feel all good on the inside… :D **_

_**Translations bitches!**_

_Signore= mister_

_Grazie a dio= thank god_

_Stupido= stupid_

_Mio dio= my god_

_Bellezza= beauty _

_Cortessa= countess_

_Medico= doctor_

_Che Dio mi aiuti= so help me god_

_Sessualmente allettante= sexually tempting _


	6. Confessions

_**I said I would be back in January didn't I? Well I am. So yeah. HAPPY NEW YEAR! To me 2012 SUCKED! I had its moments but I was just a terrible year for me. A lot of bullshit happened that really made me very upset. So R&R. :D 2013 BIATCHES. THUG LIFE**_

I do not own bleach that belongs to Kubo-sensei

I do not own Assassin's Creed that belongs to Ubisoft, Ubigabe and other awesome people

_Meeting you was fate, becoming you friend was a choice, but falling in love with you, was out of my control_.

Hot, warm, sweating. That's what I was feeling. Tired, pleasure, happiness. Why am I happy? I can't remember. Blood, death, sadness. A body lay broken. Pain... So much pain. Blackness.

I woke up in a panic. Beads of sweat rolled down my face to my naked chest.

"_Mi dio_..." I whispered quietly to myself. What was that? It couldn't have been a dream. No way.

Next to my panting form was a stirring one. Orihime.

"Shit, I forgot she was next to me" I thought to myself.

I looked down to see a single hand reach up and place itself on my cheek. I picked up my own hand and placed it on top of hers as she cradled my face. Then suddenly she tugged at my bicep and pulled me to her in a tangle of limbs and flesh. Some way she ended on top of me with her straddling my crouch practically.

Her eyes were close as though she was sleeping. Maybe she was.

Humming to herself, she slowly laid her head down on my chest and she became limp. We stayed like that for a long time due to her falling asleep. But I couldn't fall asleep due to the position we were in. I tried not to think about it. The more I did... I became... Ugh. I don't want to say it.

Machiavelli strolled in with a smirk on his face as to seeing what position we were settled in. Silk sheets covering what was going on.

"I guess you didn't sleep last night eh? You _puttana maschio_" he said as he leaned against the wall not two feet from us.

"We didn't have _sesso_, Machiavelli" I said with a straight face. Trying hard not to just tell him how much I did want to.

"_Stronzate_ I can see the sexual tension between you two. You're still a virgin after all. Plus you are an Assassin. You don't know when you will die." The virgin comment struck a nerve on me.

"You don't know if I'm still a virgin." I said trying to hide the bluff in my voice. "I've slept with plenty of girls."

"Oh yeah?! Like who? Because I know you wouldn't sleep with a _puttana_" he said slightly laughing to himself. "I know you wouldn't cause look at you now, you have the woman on top. Do you like not doing anything you little culo pigro"

"Hey I'm not lazy and I will admit to you _il mio amico_ I am still a virgin not get off my case." I said as a vein popped out of my head.

"Haha I knew it! To be honest I didn't even know if you were a virgin or not. But of course I knew you had a special relationship with your right hand. Remember I caught you once. Haha priceless. A high class assassin masturbating! Funniest thing I have ever seen!" he said as he was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Shut the hell up, Machiavelli!" I was blushing and all flustered. Luckily a certain part of me went down in shame I suspect.

"I'll leave you to finish whatever you had going on here. Oh wait you're a virgin. A girl as pretty as her would never sleep with you. "

"_Sicuro." _a voice that was settled on my pecks said.

"Um. Sorry Ezio. Your clothes are outside. I'll be going now. Bye." he awkwardly walked out of the room. Well my member must have ears because he just perked right up after hearing what Orihime said.

"Ichigo..." she said quietly.

Cursing my stars in my head. Shit she had to have felt that.

"Yes, Orihime?" I asked.

"D-do you really _p-piacere a t-te stesso" _she asked stuttering along the way.

"Ah-um... Yes. I don't get laid so when I get... You know... I have to deal with it somehow. And it's hard to climb walls and fight with a hard on."

"W-who gave y-you t-them?" she asked with her face still shoved in my chest. Seeing the point behind the question I gave her the truth.

"My pants. They rub around and give me them."

"So no women attract you?" she asked very quietly.

"Well there is this one girl but she wouldn't want to get with a _perdente_ like me."

"Well she's stupid" she said blankly.

"Hey! What did you call yourself!?"

"I called her stupi-" she cut herself off and looked up at me. I smiled at her weakly. "Me?"

"Yes you." I laughed. When I settled down, she was looking at me with a small smile on her lips

"Well... This changes things." she said broadly. "But, why me?"

"To be honest. I don't really know. We just met and... I just don't know there just an odd pull towards you. I can't explain it." I looked at her eyes and then my eyes drifted down towards her soft looking lips.

"Orihime, are you engaged?"

"Oh just do It." she said with a largest smile I have ever seen.

I slowly put my hand on her cheeks and sat up. I looked at her soft lips and slowly pulled towards her. She wrapped her fingers in my spiky locks. Just when we were about to kiss Machiavelli burst in.

"It got quiet and I wanted to be a cock-block." he said with a straight face.

"Machiavelli! Get the fuck out!" I yelled. He laughed and got quickly out.

Seeing how we might not get the chance I quickly crushed my lips to hers feeling her warmth come from her lips it made me all the more wanting. I licked her lower lip to ask for an entrance. She gasped and I plunged my tongue in. She moaned and I sat up more to get at a better angle and she pressed her barely clothed chest against my broad one. My throat started to burn so I sadly pulled away to gasp for air. She whimpered and started panting.

"Um" she said blushing heavy. "That was my first kiss. And it was very... _caldo_" she whispered the last part.

"I'm glad I'm your first." I said with a grin as I started to kiss her neck.

"I don't mean to stop you but we should get dressed, check up with the doctors and get our banged changed. Then you can start training me." she added.

"Assassin training?" I asked

"yep." she said smiling intensely.

"Haha ok. Let's get dressed." I said. Just remembering my body's condition. "Orihime, I have a situation. You go on ahead of me."

"What's your situation?" she asked accidentally grinding against my hard member. I bit my lower lip and tried to bite back a moan.

"Orihime I think you should go and get dressed." I said through clenched teeth.

"Ok." she said as she hopped off. "See you outside." she said as walked out.

Sighing I got up and walked around for a bit uncomfortably.

"Think of some turn offs" I said to myself. Old people. Yep that worked. Gone. I quickly walk out in my pants and grabbed my assassin robes and put them on after I checked up with the doctor. Limping my way over to the door I stuck my fingers in the eyes of the skull on the door. I pulled out then up. And the door opened. Stepping my way outside I saw Orihime in her new assassins robes. And my eyes practically popped out of their sockets.

She had a plain white hood that sort of covered her eyes but just enough. A chain swooped down from the edges of her hood and was connected by a small delicate looking assassin symbol that hovered over her giant chest. A corset like thing went from her curvy hips and went up right underneath her breasts; making them push out more. And they were only covered by thin silk. The clothes ended at the end of her legs were she was sporting knee high boots. Lastly her dress like outfit ended with it splitting down one of her milky thighs and reveled a garter.

I quickly walked up to her excitingly talking to a vender that was staring at her bulbous chest. Holding back the thought of punching the _perverta_ in the face, I walked up as calmly as I could

"You should sell red bean paste and wasabi! It would be so good!" I walked into Orihime's odd conversation.

"You ready to go?" I asked wanting to get her away from eyes like the shop keeper in front of us.

"Yep!" she said as she looked up at me.

We walked into more of a secluded area with a nice easy wall.

"Ok climb." I said as I looked at her.

"W-what?! I-I can't climb t-that!" she said looking at me shocked.

"Yes you can. Get a running start. Here I'll show you." backing up a bit I sprinted at the towering wall and I ran up it. Seeing a brick that was sticking out, I grabbed it firmly and pulled myself up. I quickly got a hold of the window seal and placed my foot on the brick. I slowly pulled myself up until I reached the small balcony. When I got there I pushed my body off of the wall and stuck out my hands to grab the edge. I quickly got to the top of the building and jumped from roof to roof till I got to a haystack. I quickly preformed a leap of faith and landed safely. I hoped out of the hay and spotted Orihime across the open area next to a towering marble building.

"Well, well, well. Look here guys we caught ourselves an assassin!" I turned around quickly to see numerous amounts of guards in full heavy body armor looking at me.

"You're quite the wanted man. Huh, killer." he said holding up a poster with a drawing of me on it that said 'Wanted for the killing of guards, harassment of the citizens, theft, and attempted murder of Rodrigo Borgia.'

"My. What a terrible man. Attempted murder of the new Pope?! You have quite the bounty on your head. 23 thousand florins." he said with an ugly smirk.

The area that was once; a few moments ago; filled with life and chatter gave way to scurrying feet and empty shadows. I was alone. Orihime was hiding somewhere. Sensing the archers on the roof I decided to try and reason with the men.

"Look I don't want to kill every one of you. I just got my weapons and clothes clean and I don't want them all dirty because you had to mess up on your wording."

"You are a legend, a myth really and it's not every day I get to kill me a legend." he said smirking as he converts up his ugly sneering face with his helmet.

'Shit. I don't have and good weapons except my hidden blade.' I thought. 'I need to get hold of one of their hammers.' just as I was about to slide out my hidden blade I saw red out of the corner of my eye. Blood dripped from the roof and fell to the floor. A single body fell to the floor with a loud thump resounding off the buildings around us.

The guards quickly turn their heads and eyes to their fallen comrade.

"Bad mistake." I said smiling. Pushing my wrist out I felt the cold metal slide out of its holder and I lunged at the man who was challenging me.

Pulling my forearm up I sunk my blade into his neck. Feeling warm liquid flow out of his throat and onto my hand. I pulled out my blade and slid it into my gauntlet on my fore arm. Before the man fell to the ground I caught his head and laid him down softly while grabbing the hammer that was strapped at his waist.

Seeing another bloody guard fall off the roofs and a piece of white clothing, told me that Orihime was up there. And that shocked me. She didn't have any weapons. How did she get one?

Regaining my focus I quickly noticed a guy running at me. I gripped the weapon in my hand and I shoved it to the man's chest denting his armor and hitting a vital organ. Spinning quickly I jumped up and hit him in the head with the back of my heal. Once he was on the ground I swung the hammer over my head and I crushed his torso.

Dropping the hammer I picked up the other mans spiked wooden weapon and took out the other men with the help of so nearby mercenaries that I paid with what little florins I had.

After the rather big fight I hid all the bodies in a small nearby river and I limped my way back to where Orihime was.

I looked around while I was walking and noticed three things. One: posters of me were everywhere. Two: heralds were shouting about a white clothed killer and that people should stay indoors. And three: people in purple and red clothed garments were running to the guards and they pointed at me.

'What was it called again?' I thought. 'Altaïr told me about this. But I can't remember what it is called. Notoriety! That what it was!' I need to tear down some posters, bribe the heralds, and kill the officials. Easy.

One poster torn and one official killed later, my notoriety is gone. And I worked on my way back to Orihime.

Once I got there all the citizens came back and smaller amounts of guards in groups of four were walking around aimlessly. Searching the crowd I found what I was looking for.

Orihime was sitting on a bench in between two other females and she was looking up at the cloudless sky.

"Why hello there miss. Are you waiting for someone?" I said with a smirk with one arm behind my back and the other arm in front of the assassin symbol on my stomach.

She turned around and looked up at me.

"Ichigo!" she said and she hopped up. "_Mi dio!_ I was so worried. Don't take off for that long again! _Va bene?_" She looked at me worriedly.

"I promise." I said with a straight face. "Why we're you worried about me?" I asked.

"No reason." she said looking away blushing slightly. "Just don't do it again."

"Ok ok! I'm proud of you though. Thanks for helping me back there."

"Oh that. No problem."

"How did you get the weapon?" I asked as we started to walk through the city.

"Oh! Um I think his name was... Altaïr? I can't remember. He came by when you were talking to the guard and strapped a sword hilt to my clothes and put a sword in it. It's really pretty."

"May I see?" Altaïr?! He's here!? In _Roma_?! That means my father and my sisters are here!

"Sure!" she said as she turned to her left and pulled out her sword. It had two light blue six pedal flowers on the hilt and the sword was a pure shinning white. How she cleaned it while killing archers I do not know.

"Did you see which direction Altaïr went?" I asked.

"No _mi dispiace_" she said looking sad.

"It's ok. Let's head back. You should take a bath." I said noticing the dry blood on her body.

"I should?"

"Yes, you are covered in blood"

"Ok then. Let's head back."

We slowly got back to the main building due to us having intense conversation about this morning.

We both pulled on the skull to open the door to let us in and we seemed to have walked into a large group.

"Finally you two. What were you doing, making out?" a hooded man turned around reveling a vertical scar down his lip on the left side of his face.

"Altaïr."

_**Yerp. I be about that thug life. I went camping for the past week to the imperial sand dune in California or also known as Glamis. So I was bored on the 12 hour drive back so what did I do? Wrote this chapter in my phone. #thuglife. Yep. So I'm gonna go now. Yeah. Review please.**_

_**~Hichigolvr signing out.**_

Translations

Mi dio: my god

Puttana maschio: male whore

Sesso: sex

Stronzate: bullshit

Puttana: whore

Culo pigro: lazy ass

IL mio amico: my friend

Sicuro: sure

P-piacere a t-te stesso: p-pleasure y-yourself

perdente: loser

Caldo: hot

Perverta: pervert

Va bene: okay

Roma: Rome

Mi dispiace: I'm sorry


	7. Our Demons Never Leave Us

_**Procrastinating is a serious profession of mine…..**_

_**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**_

Last time I will be saying (or typing) this

I do not and will never own the rights to Bleach. Ask anyone who knows the anime and they will say Tite Kubo owns it

I do not own the rights to Assassin's Creed, nor Ubisoft. No matter how much I wish I could meet the team I will never.

_**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**_

_**You know that fuzzy feeling?**_

_**That fluttering in your stomach?**_

_**How your body heats up and your face shows the world how you feel?**_

_**That's love.**_

_**-me**_

_**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**_

"Altair." I mumbled in disbelief. I noticed Orihime; next to me; go ridged as Altair's comment rolled off of his tongue in a heavy accent.

He looked at me with his golden eyes coldly but a smirk graced his lips. "Well?" he asked "Where's our hug?"

"Ichi-nii!" I turned to my right to see Yuzu and Karin come running out of the huge library. "You're ok!" Yuzu yelled with glee and launched herself at me in a hug. "We were so worried…" she said as I felt my shoulder soak in her warm tears.

"I'm safe Yuzu you never have to worry about that." I said reassuringly as I hugged her back.

"b-but… I t-thought w-we l-l-lost you!" she said stammering along the way as I put her down and kneeled down to get shorter than her and give her a smile. She wiped away her tears as Karin walked up.

"Glad to see your ok." Karin said with a smirk like smile.

I stood up and looked around the room. "Where's Dad?" I asked looking at Altair.

"He is just in his room taking a bath. The trip here wasn't partially an easy one." He replied as he waved his left hand in the air. Noticing his missing ring finger triggered something.

"Hey where's your hidden blade?" I asked after realizing it wasn't attached to his forearm.

His creed rules when he was a teenager were different than the ones I grew up to know. The hidden blades required a sacrifice and a ritual, something that tied you to your Brothers. A finger had to be cut off in order for the blades to slide out. Oddly enough, once you had the blade out of its gantlet you didn't need to keep your hand in a fist.

"Broken. We ran into some cocky high ranking guards and knew what I was" he said as he looked up at his hood with a frown. "The asshole hit the inside of the bracer somehow and the blade slid right out and fell out." He said as he huffed a breath of aggravated air out. "I need to fix it."

"Are you going to modify it like mine?" I said to him with a look of questioning on my face. _**'At least I have all ten of my fingers'**_ an echo-like voice said in my head that shocked me a little.

"No." he looked at like I just grew horns and a tail.

"But you created the second hidden blade. You don't want to change it?" I asked a little angrily.

"Why would I change? I didn't created the blue prints, the apple did. I just merely wrote them down. I grew up the hidden blade being like the way I have it." He said with a rising voice; trying to rein authority over me.

"But you learned it from the apple plus your master betrayed your brothers. He betrayed the creed. He forced your brothers with the apple to kill you. Yet you still keep your hidden blade as it is! You should listen to the apple!" why am I yelling? I feel like I lost all control of my vocal cords.

"Watch your tongue boy. Yes my master was a templar and you should learn from his mistakes. He was arrogant and I had to kill him because of it. But he taught me to hold my tongue when I talked to my elders." He said as fire dance in his eyes.

"Oh really? And what makes you think that I need to listen to you? You, the man that was the reason that his own wife died!" I said without meaning to saying it. 'What the fuck is going on?!'

He grabbed the sword at his hilt and before I could defend myself I opened my mouth slightly to try and calm him with my words but before I could say anything, a cold metal slid across my lip and sliced my tongue a little. The taste of warm metallic liquid met with my taste sense. I whipped my hands up to cover the new cut.

Looking at me with sympathy Altair left. I should consider myself lucky, and I do. He could have done much worse and for that I am grateful.

Looking at him walking out of the hideout made me realize that I was alone. And due to me and him being alone that is the reason for him lashing out at me and storming away.

I grunted as I tried separating my lips to call for a doctor or someone but pain rolled over my cut lips

Orihime came in and noticed my hand over my mouth with blood slowly creeping its way down my neck and through my hands.

"Ichigo!" she said worriedly as she ran up to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Let me fix this!" she quickly led me to our bedroom and left the room. When she came back she had her hands full with medical supplies.

She walked over to me and took off both of our hoods but she also took off the top half of my shirt to clean the running blood.

She sat next to me and cleaned my wound and silence fell upon the room. I looked into her stormy grey eyes as she was working and I guess you can say that the pain just went away. I felt content in my life. No pain, no sadness. It felt like my world was finally at peace. But why did I say that to Altair? I've known this man my entire life. And I have always respected him. So why did I lose control and yell at him for a stupid reason?

"Ichigo…" she said as a slight blush crept on her cheeks.

"Hm?" I hummed in replied curiously.

She opened her mouth several times as if to say something, "Never mind it can wait." She said looking at her hands as she now cleaned my neck.

I grabbed her by the hips and I pinned her to the bed by her wrists. Hovering over her I leaned my head down to her neck and kissed it softly. "What is it?" I said against her neck. I pulled away to look at her beat red face.

"I-I forgot…." She said with an honest face.

Smiling I left go of her wrists. "I guess I'm going to have to tickle it out of you!" I said as my hands started tickling her.

"HAHAHA S-Stop! That Tickles Ichi-ichigo!"

"Tell me and I'll stop!" I said with a big smile across my face.

"Ok! Ok! I'll talk just s-stop!" She said laughing.

"Good." I said stopping and I laid her on my lap.

"I just w-wanted to say that I-I can't stop t-thinking about our k-kiss this morning." She said looking down.

"Why?"

She looked me in this eyes "you're a good kisser."

"Oh really?" I said with a smirk.

"Yes."

I cupped my hands around her cheeks and I pulled her face to mine. She froze but she softened up and pushed her chest on mine and kissed harder. I licked her lower lip and she gasped in reply and I shoved my tongue in her mouth. I wanted more and more of her, but a burning feeling in my throat reminded me of my earthy needs. We pulled apart and I went straight to her neck as she panted hard.

"Ichi…" she said quietly.

This needs to stop. Why can't I stop? I don't want this right now. Please I need to stop!

"Ichigo, stop you should take a bath." Orihime said with a voice crack in the middle of her sentence.

She was nervous. I could tell she was.

"Orihime I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing." I told her honestly.

"We can try later but I'm not ready yet." She said as she looked away.

"I know." I said as I stood up and carefully took off my shirt. "I am going to take a bath. Feel free to use the female bath house. I won't be long." I said as walked out with a towel.

"_Dannazione_!" I yelled as soon I was in the bath house. "What the hell was that?" I screamed.

"Son!" I turned to see my dad running to me happily… naked

"_MI DIO! PADRE, INDOSSARE QUALCOSA!_" I yelled at him as loud as I could while shielding my eyes from the awkward male anatomy.

"Ezio… your lip…" he said as he stopped in front of me.

"I waved my tongue in front of Altair." I said with sadness. "I completely an utterly deserved the lash. I insulted him, I made fun of his master's betrayal," tears started filling up in my eyes, "I brought up Marias murder…" I choked out. Tears began to fall down my face. I hurt him, I hurt Altair. He has enough of his own demons. I feel so bad.

_**Altair's point of view. Age 48 **_

_My beautiful wife, Maria and I just came back from a 10 year trip with our first son Darim. I left Masyaf's Assassin order to my closest friend Malik and my younger son Sef. A student of mine ran up to us and welcomed us home. This assassin didn't care much about anything else but his own blood lust._

"_Welcome back Master!" He said._

"_Where's Rauf?" I asked "he was assigned the role of our welcoming." I looked around for him, but I didn't see anything besides the novices training. _

"_His demise came during your absence from a fever." He said. Maria gasped next to me._

"_But he never got sick…" she said with shock. My wife proved a very valid point. Something isn't right here… _

_I turned to Maria and Darim, "Shall we go and see how Malik is doing?" I asked with a smile._

"_I'm afraid to say that Malik has been plotting to take the entire assassin order for himself, and he has been thrown in the prisons."_

"_What?!" I hissed as him and spinning on my heels. "What happened to Sef?!" Maria put a hand on my shoulder to calm me. _

"_Due to the absence of a master assassin we started council with Abbas as the head. He fled to the village of Alamut." _

"_I'm going to find my brother." Darim said as he hugged me and his mother as he ran back down the hill to the stables. _

"_Darim wait!" Maria yelled._

"_Let him go Maria. I need to take a rest. You can take your leave now Swami." I shot him a cold stare as he bowed and turned back the way he came. _

"_Let's go." I said as I kissed my wife. _

_We returned to our massive master bedroom. I began thinking about all the pain that I caused Malik. _

"_No, not Malik. Malik loved the brotherhood. He would never cause pain to it!" said while acing as Maria undressed._

"_I don't believe it either love. I may be an ex templar but even I know this isn't right." she said as she walked up to me and rubbed her hands on my chest. "You're filthy."_

"_Oh I am, am I?" I said with a smirk on my scared lips and I pulled her towards me in a seductive hug. _

"_Very." She said while laughing at me. As she took off my robes and kissed me deeply and pulled me on the bed. _

_We released years of pent up sexual frustrations within half an hour._

"_I'm going to go find Malik." I said as I rolled off the bed. _

"_I'm coming too." She said jumping up and over to her closet._

"_Oh no you aren't." I said and I put my gray trousers. I hopped around on one foot a bit before falling on the bed. _

"_You can't stop me. Plus you are having quite the hard time getting your pants on." She said laughing. "I think you are gonna need me." _

"_No, absolutely not." I said with a stern voice and I started putting my boots on._

_She giggled as she finished dressing and ran out of the bedroom. "There is no way to catch me now." She said laughing. _

_Quickly throwing on my master cloak as chasing after her, laughing. We slowly walked to the prisons under the castle._

"_We need to lay low and stay quiet. If there is a conspiracy like I think, they wouldn't want us down here." _

_She nodded as we walked down the cold hallway. Once we got to the prisons I jumped up and grabbed a hold of the bean over our heads. I swung around it and landed on top. Once I was on I helped Maria up. _

"_I could have done it myself you know." _

"_Sure you could."_

"_Altair…"_

"_Shh." I silenced her._

"_Don't let your anger get a hold of you, my love." She added _

_We ran across the beams as quiet as we could and barely a creak came from the beams. We looked at all the cells but there was nobody in them. _

"_Altair he's not here…"_

"_We have to try. I was the reason his arm is gone because of me his brother died at the age of 12. I own this to him." I whispered to her as I jumped faster. When we reached the end of the prison cells I found a single guard sleeping in front of a cell. Inside was practically a skeleton. It had long shaggy black hair and a missing left arm… Malik. I quietly hopped off of the beam. _

"_Malik!" I whispered. He looked up at me in shock. I was enraged yet relieved at the guards resting. I opened Malik's cell with my hidden blade. I noticed out of the corner of my eye; the guard started stirring and waking up. Grabbing the back of his head I slammed it against the cell bars successfully knocking him out cold. I pulled Malik's arm over my shoulder and Maria and I carried him back up to our room. _

"_Abbas! He has been creating a coup for the last two years. Sef…" his eyes started to water up. "Your son is no longer with us. He was executed by Abbas. I sorry! If I had been a better leader I could have stopped this!" Maria behind me gasped and fell to her knees and broke into a fit of tears. _

"_I don't blame you Malik. You tried your best. Rest now my friend." _

_Once Malik fell asleep and Maria calmed down we went to find abbas. We walked around the castle a couple of times to find him but ended up failing we decided to just take a stroll in the garden. We walked hand in hand as the sun began to fall. Abbas and Swami walked u to us. _

"_You are not a fit leader Altair! Give me the apple now!" Abbas yelled at me._

"_Fine here take it." I reached in my pocket to get the apple. Swami was sent to collect it from me._

"_Oh by the way Altair," Swami began "I told Sef that you ordered his death." He said with a sinister smile. My anger was sent into the apple. The apple flung into action and shrouded all four of us in its glowing gold light. Swami's body was mine to control now. I had him take out his short blade. Maria jumped in front of me. _

"_Altair no! The apple! You mustn't let your anger get a hold of you!" Maria shouted at me. My strength on the apple weakened, and swami stabbed Maria in her spine._

"_MARIA!" I screamed as I finished Swami off by stabbing him in his torso repeatedly. "I'm sorry! I love you don't leave me please!" I said while crying. She kissed me with all her love and she died him my arms. I grabbed the apple and ran down to the stables as the assassins ran after me. _

"_Father help me please!" Darim yelled as assassins tried air assassinating him. After throwing a couple of throwing knives. We got to the stables. We grabbed the two fastest horses and ran away. _

Maria I'm sorry please forgive me…

_**Ichigo's Point of view**_

After taking my bath I got dressed and walked into our bedroom. But she wasn't there.

'_She must be in the bath house.'_

I walked over the women's bathhouse but she wasn't there either. After looking around the underground assassin hide out I ran back to our room. I looked around to see if I noticed anything odd. I went into the bathroom.

There was a letter and drops of blood on the floor next to a broken window. I frantically read the letter.

_Si è abbastanza l'assassino terribile_

"ORIHIME!"

_**End of chapter! Hope you enjoyed! I really liked this chapter! You get to learn about Altair and his demons. I thought it was a good story. Please don't kill me...**_

_**Review Please! :D**_

_**~Hichigolvr Signing out**_

_**Translations **_

_Dannazione- damn it_

MI DIO! PADRE, INDOSSARE QUALCOSA! - MY GOD! FATHER PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!

Si è abbastanza l'assassino terribile – you really are a terrible assassin.


	8. Blood lust

_***Weak smiley face* hi…. Read on!**_

_Hard times don't create heroes. _

_It is during the hard times when times _

_when the 'hero' within us is revealed."_

_-Bob Riley _

Orihime, no she can't be gone. No. 

Every fiber in my body wanted to reject the idea that she was taken from my grasp. I didn't even really know the girl so why did it hurt so bad? I was raised to not fall on love. I believed that I would die with an arranged marriage only to keep my family linage of Assassins. Love was an option, and a bad one at that. The more people you cared about the wide range of hostages that the Templars had. If they found out that I was falling for someone they would try to capture them as fast as possible. _Cazzo. Cazzo. CAZZO! _ This can't be happening! 

Why were we given the one room that was accessible by the outside world? I punched the mirror and ran outside. Rain began to fall with heavy drops. I ran. I always do this. I run from the truth. Afraid to answer to my failures. Rain pelted my face. My hood and clothing grew heavy with water as it fell harder. The hood slipped off of my spiked orange locks. I pushed passed bystanders that were scurrying out of the rain and trying to find shelter. My vision grew blurry as I found the highest point it Rome... 

The coliseum was taller then I remember but I didn't care. I climbed up half of it till I had to go into the large building in order to continue my journey. My hair was soaked along with my entire body. Misjudging the distance that I needed to jump to grab the ledge, slipped and fell to the ground on my back. Pain ripped through my entire body but I didn't care. I jumped up as fast as I could and climbed back up. Thunder rolled as I got to the top. Falling on my knees tears rolled down my face. I screamed at the top of my lungs. I let myself have feelings for someone and now she's gone. 

My vision was slowly disappearing, a crack of lighting lit up _Roma_. Fine take me. I don't care anymore. I then let my bloodlust take over my body. I fell into the welcomed darkness.

_

"Ichigo" someone's calling me. "Ichigo!" Shut up. "Wake... The fuck... Up!" a fist connected with my jaw and stomach and I jumped up and tackled them to the ground and pressed my sword to their throat. 

"Chill man! Jeez!" said the red haired man that I met when I first came to _Roma_. What was his name? Did he even say his name? "Get off of me asshole! We gotta go before the _Polizia_ come!" he pushed me off of him and grabbed my hood. "I don't know why the fuck you decided that killing almost every guard in the entire city was a good idea but you fucking ruined a riot that was to help us." he looked around frantically "We can't hide because you're covered in blood" 

_No shit pineapple_. A watery voice sad in my head.  
>Who are you? I asked.<br>_Are you as stupid as he is? I'm your fucking instinct or your blood lust asshole_.  
>Why can you talk to me?<br>_You are a fucking Assassin. Your blood lust is so strong that it manifested into a separate entity. You have two minds now._ This creature spoke as though it was as easy as learning the alphabet.  
><em>That's because it is bitch<em>.  
>Shut the hell up. Were you the reason why I'm in this mess?! I yelled at the thing.<br>_Yes. And I do have a name dick. I'm not a fucking thing._

Choosing to ignore him I forced him to the back of my mind and continued to run with Renji. Shit is was getting bad fast. 

We ran into a dead end and Renji started climbing the wall quickly, I followed suit. I was just about to pull myself over the roof when a sharp hard rock hit me in the back 

"Nobody want you here _Assassino!_ _Muori figlio di una cagna!_" A simple citizen yelled from below me. Another series of stones hit me hard, I growled as my grip started loosening. I took off one hand and reached to the side of my stomach where I keep my throwing knifes. 

Turning my head slightly, I flicked my wrist and threw the knife. I threw it at such an angle where I just barely hit the man's foot and the knife stuck in the ground firmly I looked at the man who stopped throwing rocks with the rest of the crowd and started up at me. 

I mouthed the words "_Mai danneggiare un innocente_." I pulled the rest of my body over the roof and I heard the man yell "we have to help him. He's not the enemy!" I smirked as I ran faster trying to catch up to Renji.  
>An arrow was shot and I just barely dogged it in time before it was lodged in my brain, seeing who it came from I rushed the archer and jump on him. A started squeak escaped his lips as my hidden blade found purchase in his throat.<p>

I caught up to the red haired male. "So how are you able to do this? Climbing and running on roofs I mean?" I asked. The fact that he would even approach me is shocking.

"I'm from the thieves' guild." He paused contemplating his next words. "La Volpe sent me. You were missing for 2 days. We found the note in your bedroom. We assumed the worst... the place that Lady Inoue is held captured in, have been found… we know where she is. The only problem is that the place she is stayed his heavily guarded… only a trained killer can get in there. That's why he sent me… to find you and give you this information."

"Where is she!? Is she safe?! Is she ok?! Did they hurt her!? I swear if they laid a finger on her…" A hundred different emotions rocked through me as we continued running.

I will fill you in on the details later… first… we GOTTA RUN!" he yelled as we landed on the ground alerting nearby guards.

A long while later. Renji and I sat panting in a sewer that we slipped into.

"Ok. Once the heat dies down I'll tell you her location." We tore down poster after poster till our notoriety went down. By the time that guards just thought we were regular people, it was dawn. I ran to a tailor and dyed my clothes pitch black for the night mission. I love the night. In my personal opinion… it was the perfect time to sneak in, get what I want and get out.

"Ok she's in the prisons, but be careful… the personal prisons are currently being watched by Grimmjow. Good luck." He snuck off just as the sun set beyond the horizon.

"Hold on Orihime... I'm coming for you." I said as I slipped on my black hood and started watching the patrols habits.

_**Sorry this chapter was so late C: I wuv you guys… I just have been going through a tough time… but I got a pet bunny and it's the cutest and softest pet ever C: BTW I'm starting another story cuz I felt like it… I'm gonna try and upload it this weekend… does anyone ever read these? I guess not… man I'm weird… here I am talking to no one… great… I'll be going now… bai…**_

_**~Hichigolvr signing out**_

**Translations **

_**Cazzo-**_** fuck (can also mean dick but in this tense I used f)**

_**Roma-**_** Rome (you should know this… D:)**

_**Polizia- **_**police**

Assassino- Assassin

_Muori figlio di una cagna!- _die you son of a bitch

_Mai danneggiare un innocente-_ never harm an innocent


End file.
